Odiosamente perfecta
by Misila
Summary: Dominique no es Victoire. No es rubia con los ojos azules, no es Gryffindor, no es prefecta. Puede vivir con ello. Pero que encima su hermana sea Premio Anual es demasiado.


Bueno, pues sólo quería decir que los personajes son propiedad de JK Rowling y nada más que de JK Rowling. Yo sólo los he cogido prestados.

* * *

><p>Los últimos rayos de sol bailan un instante sobre el agua antes de desaparecer. Sin embargo, la luna no aparece, y la recién nacida noche parece aún más oscura de lo normal, sólo iluminada por el tímido brillo de las estrellas. Las olas rompen con fuerza contra las rocas del acantilado, dejando un rastro de espuma al retirarse, para volver a arreciar apenas unos segundos después.<p>

En lo alto del acantilado se recorta la silueta de una casa de dos pisos, no muy grande, pero sí cálida y acogedora. Sólo las luces del salón, en el piso inferior, están encendidas, iluminando a una joven que no las necesita para brillar, reflejándose en su largo cabello rubio. Otra mujer, notablemente mayor que la primera pero no por eso menos bella, abraza y besa en la mejilla a su hija, mientras su marido, un hombre alto, delgado y pelirrojo, con unas horribles cicatrices que desfiguran su rostro, sonríe un poco más apartado y comenta que de seguir así despertarán al terremoto rubio que duerme en el piso superior.

Una familia tan completa, tan _perfecta_, que a ningún observador se le ocurriría que falta alguien.

Precisamente eso es lo que ocurre.

Dominique Gabrielle Weasley ha salido del Refugio hace un rato-¿Media hora?-, para bajar por las escarpadas rocas del acantilado, ayudándose con su magia y acabar sentándose en una roca cercana a la formación que sobresale del agua. Pequeñas gotas de agua salada salpican su cara, sus brazos y sus piernas.

Minnie no está de de humor para estar con su familia. Simplemente, no es capaz de acercarse a su hermana, sonreírle y felicitarla por haber ganado esa estúpida cosa, ni para oír el familiar comentario de mamá ("_Espegamos que sigas el ejemplo de Victoire_"), ni para enfrentarse a la mirada de su padre, esa que parece decir: "_No quiero que nos decepciones_".

Dominique suelta una risotada amarga en ese punto.

Como si no lo hubiese intentado.

Minnie ha intentado de todas las formas habidas y por haber, mágicas y muggles, por activa y por pasiva y hasta por pasiva refleja, ser como su hermana mayor, hacer que sus padres estén orgullosos de ella. Pero es que simplemente no puede.

Ella no es Victoire.

Ella no nació en un día señalado-incluso su maldito cumpleaños es el aniversario de la caída del mago tenebrosos más poderoso de todos los tiempos, nada menos-, ella no tiene ese pelo rubio de mamá y esos ojos de papá y esa perfecta piel de porcelana, ella no es capaz de quedarse callada cuando un profesor le riñe, ella no entiende para qué demonios sirve ser prefecto, ella no puede estar quieta mucho tiempo (ya no digamos sentarse _como una señorita_), ella no está en Gryffindor, ella odia el color rosa y los vestiditos de princesa, ella no hace pucheros para que papá le de todo lo que pide.

No.

Ella nació un quince de marzo de hace ya más de trece años, ella tiene un indomable cabello rojizo y los ojos castaños y la piel casi tan morena y pecosa como el tío Charlie, ella adora estar en el mar durante horas y horas y no salir hasta que la amenacen con un castigo y tenga las yemas de los dedos arrugadas, ella siempre está haciendo trastadas de todos los colores a sus hermanos y sus padres, ella acabó en Hufflepuff, ella no tiene reparos en ensuciarse hasta el ombligo con tal de divertirse, ella es arisca con casi todo el mundo y prefiere conseguir las cosas por sus propios medios.

Y encima Victoire, para rematar su odiosa perfección, tiene que ganar el Premio Anual. No podía conformarse siendo prefecta, no. Tiene que resaltar absolutamente en T-O-D-O.

Minnie no le ve el más mínimo atractivo a la idea de ser como Victoire, pero sabe que, si no es prefecta en un par de años y Premio Anual más tarde, las comparaciones con su hermana mayor serán más de lo que ya son. Se siente presionada. Ahogada. Obligada a hacer lo que todos esperan de ella. Y, en el más que improbable caso de que la hicieran prefecta (mejor no hablar del Premio Anual), tampoco tendría mucho mérito, ya que Victoire lo hizo antes que ella.

Llora.

No sabe exactamente en qué momento las gotitas de agua salada de su cara se han empezado a fundir con sus propias lágrimas, pero está segura de que el hecho de que el mundo se haya vuelto borroso no tiene nada que ver con el agua del mar.

A Dominique le gustaría subir a su casa y gritarles que no quiere, ni por asomo, ser como Victoire, que sólo lo intenta para que sus padres estén orgullosos y que le mata no conseguir para ella esa sonrisa de aprobación que tantas veces le dedican a Victoire. Que dejen de exigirle con la mirada ser como su hermana y aceptar de una maldita vez que ella no es una señorita educada, que la idea que más le atrae para el futuro es ayudar a su tío George en Sortilegios Weasley, porque Victoire y ella comparten poco más que el apellido.

Dominique se enjuga las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Se levanta, y da la espalda al mar infinito para volver al acantilado y subir hasta su casa. Mira hacia arriba. Le parece escuchar alguna frase más alta que otra, y lo atribuye a que Louis habrá hecho de las suyas. Descarta por completo que su madre esté enfadada con Victoire. Eso es imposible.

Por un momento se pregunta qué pasaría si no volviera. Si se escondiera donde nadie la encontrara. ¿Se darían cuenta de su ausencia? Probablemente estarían demasiado fascinados con la _perfecta prefecta_ Vicky como para advertir que su segunda hija no está. Sin embargo, no se plantea seriamente la posibilidad de irse. Hace frío, y el mar se ha embravecido. Ahora las olas son más altas y golpean con más fuerza el acantilado, como si estuviesen tan enfadadas como Dominique.

Mira la piedra a la que tiene que llegar de un salto_. Juraría que cuando bajé estaba más cerca_, piensa, frunciendo el ceño mientras calcula la fuerza que deberá imprimir a su salto. Pero antes de hacerlo, antes siquiera de poder flexionar las rodillas, una ola más alta de lo normal la empapa de arriba abajo, a la vez que la hace perder el equilibrio, cayendo irremediablemente al agua.

Por suerte, Dominique es realmente una buena nadadora-_casi_ más que Victoire-y no tiene problema alguno para asomar su cabeza pelirroja entre las olas. Mira a su alrededor. Está rodeada de rocas, y sabe que eso es peligroso, especialmente con el mar revuelto. Como para darle la razón, una nueva ola la sumerge.

Esta vez, cuando intenta salir, nota que algo tira de ella y se lo impide. La muchacha abre los ojos y mira hacia abajo, pero la oscuridad es tan densa que no ve nada. Tampoco parece que se haya enganchado con algún alga. Patalea con fuerza para salir a la superficie, negándose a hundirse más. Finalmente, casi sin aire, logra salir.

Inspira el aire a bocanadas. Está empezando a asustarse de verdad, y de repente se siente mareada. Mira alrededor buscando alguna forma de salir de las rocas y lograr llegar hasta la playa, tan sólo unos metros más allá. Una nueva ola la sacude. Esta vez no logra hundirla, pero la empuja hacia una roca.

Dominique grita de dolor cuando nota el corte en su pierna. Intenta aferrarse a la roca, sin darse cuenta que es afilada se mire por donde se mire, y suelta un nuevo quejido al ver los arañazos en sus manos. Otra ola logra hundirla.

Dominique patalea con todas sus fuerzas para salir a la superficie, pero nota la corriente que la arrastra a su antojo. No hacia el fondo, sino a derecha, izquierda, hacia delante y hacia atrás. Minnie se deja llevar, más que nada para no malgastar las pocas fuerzas que le quedan. Pero se está quedando sin aire, y su instinto se hace dueño de la situación. La muchacha vuelve a luchar contra la corriente con todas sus fuerzas, pese a saber que ya no le queda oxígeno y que lo único que está haciendo es retrasar lo inevitable.

La corriente la arrastra a su antojo, indiferente a sus deseos…

Dominique nota cómo el agua entra en sus pulmones… Es una sensación espantosa…

Manchas de colores nublan su visión…

Nota cómo palpitan las heridas de su pierna y manos…

Cierra los ojos, demasiado agotada ya para luchar…

Sabe que va a desmayarse, y casi lo desea…

Vagamente registra un dolor sordo en la sien…

Nota cómo algo frío la rodea con firmeza…

_Voy a morir_.

* * *

><p>-Deja ya de <em>pgeocupagte<em> _pog _ella. Está bien.

-¡Casi se ahoga! ¡Y tiene una pinta horrible, con esos cortes…! ¿Y por qué le sale tanta sangre?

-Las _heguidas_ en la cabeza _sanggan_ mucho, mi _amog_.

Dominique oye las voces, pero no logra identificarlas. Bueno, la de su madre sí. Reconocería esa voz en cualquier parte del mundo. La otra le resulta vagamente familiar. De fondo oye una vocecita aguda que dice algo de no haber robado las galletas.

Nota un dolor agudo en la pierna y la sien, acompañado de un dolor constante en el pecho cada vez que respira. Es aguantable, piensa. Lo que la angustia es la quemazón de su garganta cada vez que toma o expulsa aire, acompañada de un débil silbido. Eso sí, advierte que ya no está mojada, y que está tumbada sobre algo blandito y caliente. La luz se filtra a través de sus párpados, pero no lo suficiente para molestarle. Una mano le acaricia la mejilla con suavidad.

-Ya está-susurra su madre con suavidad-. Vamos a _dejagla_ _descansag_.

Un corto silencio.

-Prefiero quedarme con ella.

-Como _quiegas_.

Dominique nota el cálido beso que su madre deposita en su frente. Sonreiría, si encontrase la fuerza necesaria para hacerlo. Advierte que han apagado luz y oye un chirrido, como si arrastrasen una silla.

Se pregunta si le regañarán. Seguramente, ha salido sola de casa-aunque no estuviese ni a doscientos metros de su hogar-, de noche, y a la zona más peligrosa de la playa. Se pregunta quién se ha quedado con ella. Sigue sin conseguir asociar la voz a alguien conocido.

Al final, la curiosidad la vence. Abre un poco los ojos.

Está en su habitación. Como había supuesto, la luz está apagada. Gira ligeramente la cabeza, y…

-¿Minnie?

Dominique parpadea, sorprendida. La última persona que hubiese esperado que estuviese allí la mira con los ojos llenos de preocupación.

-¿Vic?-logra decir.

Victoire asiente. Dominique advierte que su habitualmente perfecto pelo está sucio y enredado, y que su hermana mayor tirita ligeramente.

-Creía que estabas… ¿Estás bien?

Dominique alza el brazo y palpa el apósito que alguien-su madre, sin duda-ha puesto para tapar la herida de su sien. Se incorpora un poco y ve el casi cicatrizado corte de su pierna. Al volver a poner la mano donde estaba, advierte que sí, también está vendada.

-Supongo-responde, encogiéndose de hombros. Vuelve a mirar a su hermana-. ¿Qué…? Pensaba que no lo contaba…

-Y casi no lo cuentas-murmura Victoire apartando la vista.

-¿Cómo me encontró papá?-pregunta con curiosidad.

Vic la fulmina con la mirada.

-¿Crees que fue papá el que te sacó del agua?-Minnie asiente-. Pues no, fui yo.

Dominique abre tanto la boca por el asombro que por un momento teme desencajarse la mandíbula.

-¿Tú? Tú… ¿Tú?

Victoire ríe ante el tartamudeo de su hermana.

-Yo, yo, yo-asiente.

Dominique frunce el ceño. Hubiese esperado que la salvase cualquiera, pero nunca se le había pasado por la cabeza su hermana. Victoire es demasiado perfecta como para estropearse el pelo sólo para ayudar a su hermana. O eso creía hasta ahora.

-Gracias-logra decir-. ¿Cómo…? No dije a nadie dónde iba. ¿Cómo me encontraste?

-Bueno, me di cuenta de que no estabas en el salón-explica Victoire-; así que supuse que te habrías acercado a la playa; y cuando bajaba te oí gritar… Sólo tuve que seguir el sonido.

-¿Te diste cuenta _tú_ de que no estaba?-repite Dominique, incrédula.

-Supuse que estarías cabreada por esto-comenta Victoire, enseñándole la insignia con una P y una A.

Dominique baja la vista. No quiere hablar de eso con su hermana, porque a pesar de considerarla odiosamente perfecta la quiere y sabe que a ella sí le importa ganar todas esas cosas y no quiere herirla. Pero Victoire acaba de salvarle la vida, así que supone que le debe una explicación.

-Es que…-empieza-. Es sólo que… Tú siempre lo haces todo bien, perfectamente, y papá y mamá están orgullosos de ti… Y se supone que yo tengo que hacer lo mismo, para no ser menos… pero si lo hago tampoco será para tirar cohetes… porque tú lo has hecho antes… Y que ahora encima seas Premio Anual, pues…

Victoire le aparta un mechón de pelo de la cara a su hermana con cariño.

-Oye, sé que te molesta mucho… Porque no creo que entiendas qué tiene de especial ser prefecto, ni por qué hay que callarse cuando un profesor nos regaña aunque no sea justo… Pero tú no eres menos que yo, no eres menos que nadie. Simplemente, los éxitos académicos no son lo tuyo. Pero papá y mamá están tan orgullosos de ti como de mí.

-No me hagas reír, Vic. Las dos sabemos que no, que tú eres mejor que yo…

-¡No! Lo digo en serio. Puede que no seas prefecta ni nada de eso, pero, ¡oye! Eres buenísima en quidditch. Yo ni siquiera sé montarme en una escoba correctamente.

-Y para lo que sirve…

-Y te llevas mucho mejor con todos los primos que yo.

-Ya, pero…

-Y, sinceramente, nunca entenderé cómo puedes competir con James y Freddie haciendo bromas… eres realmente buena.

-Vic, puede que tengas razón-la corta Dominique-. Pero todo eso que a mí se me da bien es inútil, no es algo que les importe a papá y a mamá…

-Cállate-la corta Victoire de repente, con tanta autoridad en la voz que Minnie no se plantea siquiera seguir hablando-. Oye, eso es lo peor de mí… que dependo de la aprobación de ellos, creo que soy incapaz de hacer algo malo para que no me regañen… Pero a ti te da igual eso, y eso te hace especial. No hagas nada para conseguir la aprobación de los demás, sino porque tú quieras.

Dominique aparta la vista. Lo cierto es que nunca se había parado a pensar en todo lo que ella hace mejor que Victoire, quizá porque nadie nunca se lo ha dicho. Pero ahora que lo piensa seriamente… ¡mola! La chica mira a su hermana mayor sonriendo.

-Gracias-dice sinceramente. Victoire sacude la cabeza, como diciendo: "_No hay de qué_"-. Oye… Tienes el pelo fatal, ¿sabes?

-Lo sé. Creo que es por haberme tirado al agua a sacar a una idiota pelirroja-Dominique ríe, pero Vic permanece seria-. No vuelvas a hacerlo.

Dominique se incorpora un poco más. Descubre que la preocupación de Victoire es absolutamente sincera, y comprende por primera vez que su hermana no es una rubia superficial sin cerebro, y de repente se arrepiente de haber estado chinchándole desde que tiene uso de razón. Bueno, no del todo.

-Lo siento-se disculpa. Mira los preocupados ojos azules de su hermana de nuevo-. Estabas realmente preocupada, ¿no?

Entonces, sin previo aviso, Victoire se lanza a la cama y abraza a Dominique con todas sus fuerzas. Sorprendida, la menor responde al abrazo. Nunca ha dado demasiados abrazos a su hermana, no es algo que necesite, como Louis, que es muy cariñoso (en realidad, la palabra es _pegajoso, _pero como es pequeño, Minnie se lo perdona).

-No sé lo que haría sin ti-murmura Victoire-. Aunque no lo parezca, te quiero mucho.

Dominique se separa de ella.

-Aunque no lo parezca, yo también-replica sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Siempre he creído que Victoire es la estrella de su casa, y que eclipsa en todo a Dominique y a Louis, aunque quizá Louis lo tiene más fácil por ser el menor y el único niño. Quisiera añadir que, a pesar de que no la aguante por ser tan perfecta, Dominique quiere a su hermana...<p>

Lo cierto es que no me gusta mucho cómo me ha quedado el final.


End file.
